


Suzz fanfic <3

by Cumlord_Pink



Category: Original Work
Genre: (?), Boys Love - Freeform, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Pride, Sponsered By Redbull, Yaoi, Yuri, fudanshi, fujoshi, irl people - Freeform, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumlord_Pink/pseuds/Cumlord_Pink
Summary: Sinn meets a girl at target. A girl at target meets sinn.
Relationships: Sinn/Buzz
Comments: 2





	Suzz fanfic <3

Sinn sat down on the bottom shelf in the canned drink aisle, taking off her shoes and massaging the her worn down feet. Wandering around target trying to find donuts wasn't working, but at least she snatched a new pack of markers. This was a stupid big target that she'd manage to walk around without going in circles for about an hour. She decided to jsut regroup and meet back up with bleach, figuring it would be for the best to just go back home donutless. That is, before she heard a loud crack in the same aisle of her.

Near the end of the aisle she saw a blue haired girl start to down a can of redbull, in such desperateness that she would've thought that can of redbull was her only lifeline. A taken back, Sinn could only stare as she watched the pretty blue haired girl then crush the can in what seemed to be an aggressive kind of happiness, then sigh, and realize that sinn was there. They held eye contact for a minute, both not speaking for different reasons. 

"....please don't tell anyone." 

Sinn did a double take, realizing that deep voice came from the blue haired girl. While many things were going on in her mind, all she did was blink. 

"I'll buy you something. Anything. Name it."

_oh, Bribery. _she thought, then blurting out "Donuts."__

__\--_ _

__Buzz, woken up by the caffeine of the redbull, had no idea why she decided to do that. Or why she needed to buy this stranger donuts rather then just paying for the damn redbull, but it had something to do with the fact that she should not be left alone to her own devices._ _

__"Your total is 9.67," the guy at the counter with frosted tips said, seeming to think they were a couple since he smiled at the two and put a rainbow flag on the plain donuts. Sorry dude, they were just briber and bribee._ _

__The other girl seemed to sparkle at the sight of those donuts. Then asking the guy in the front for a piece of paper and pen._ _

__Buzz leaned against the wall, wondering why the girl went to target for donuts rather then looking for an actual donut place that was just across the street. But hey, she was sort of pretty. Obviously she didn't say that outloud, because then the devil would come and drag her down to hell._ _

__The other girl then thanked the cashier, then coming over to where Buzz was. "Give me yourhand," she demanded. Buzz obliged, not fully understanding. The other girl then slipped the paper into her hand. "Now listen here pretty girl, I saw you drink that can of redbull without paying. You know how much a can of redbull goes here? Exactly less then 10 dollars. You know what would happen if anyone found out you consumed less then ten dollars? You'd go down into the slammer. Obviously, you're not built for it, because you gave me your hand with no arguement."_ _

__The girl tucked her hand in, so that Buzz would be holding the piece of paper. "But there's something you can do to stop people from finding out. There's something you WILL do to keep people from finding out. You will buy me donuts. Same time next week."_ _

__The brunette then walked away, still staring her down. Buzz looked at the piece of paper in her hand, taking a while to process it was a number, presumably that girls._ _

__Wow, she got a girls number!_ _

___.....what was her name? ____ _


End file.
